


Troubled Times

by shanleyklie



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanleyklie/pseuds/shanleyklie
Summary: There's always something going on at Rydell High. This time, Danny and Sandy's relationship will be tested to the extreme when Rizzo finds out some life-changing news.





	Troubled Times

As I was sitting on the hood of a car in the parking lot I hear Kenickie yell, “Hey Danny, got a light?” The T Birds and I were hanging out while the football game was going on, waiting for the players to run by at the end so we can make fun of them again.

The Rydell High football team was the worst team in their league. They have never known what it’s like to win a game and are the least athletic football players the school has ever had.

The boys had propped themselves up against and on top of cars in the parking lot. Doody leans over to Sonny and lights his cigarette, then nods to Kenickie and says, “Kenickie, how’s Rizzo been these days?” which got a laugh out of Doody.

“Shouldn’t you be asking Danny that question?” Doody replied. 

“I don’t have no idea what you fools are talkin about.” Okay, so yeah I would hook up with Rizzo when her and Kenickie weren’t together, but I didn’t think nobody knew except us.

Kenickie jumped up and grabbed me by the collar of my T Bird jacket, “Danny, you better not be playin with me.”

“Chill, it’s nothin.” 

“It better be nothin.” He let go of me and went back to the car he was sitting on.

The final buzzer went off and the football team ran back towards to the lockers, right past us. As always, my boys and I had to give ‘em a hard time.

Following the football team were the cheerleaders, more specifically, Sandy. I met Sandy down at the beach this summer and I thought my heart broke when she had to go back to Australia. The first time I saw her at school I didn’t believe what I was seein.

“Hey you.” Sandy has taught me that it’s okay to show the boys I care about her. I kind of like bein sweet on her in public now, ‘stead of actin like I don’t have no idea who she is and makin her upset.

She stopped briefly to talk to me, smiling and giggling like she always does when we talk in front of the boys. “Well hey there. You can’t see the game from all the way over here.” 

“Why would I want to torture myself with that?” That got a laugh out of Sandy. “Wait here, I’ll only be a few minutes.” 

The gang all got together for a party at Kenickie’s place. Everything was good until Rizzo got drunk and started telling secrets about everyone, including herself. Before we could get her to stop talking she looks directly at me and yells, “I’m pregnant! And Danny, I think you’re the father.’” I feel my heart sink down into my stomach and open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

The room immediately went silent. Nobody knew what to say. 

“I just found out last week.” Rizzo continued. “I’m not actually drunk, I just acted like it so I could say this.”

There was a loud thump as I was violently thrown to the floor from behind. I roll over and find Kenickie about to punch me in the face, but the boys pulled him off just in time.

“Man, what the hell?” he yelled at me as I was slowly getting up off the floor.

Once again, I was at a loss for words. “Rizzo, can we talk?” I said as I approached her in the middle of the room.

I pull her into the closest unoccupied room, which happened to be a bedroom. “You better have been joking out there. Please tell me you were.” She looks down at the floor and is fidgeting with her fingers, not making eye contact with me. “Rizzo, talk to me.” She looks up at me with watery eyes. In all the time I’ve known Rizzo I’ve never once seen her cry.

“Danny, what do we do? This ruins everything!” she cried. I pulled her in for a hug and ran my hand along her short, curly black hair. “It’s okay. We’ll figure things out.” We stood there in the room in silence for a little bit. “Have you been to the doctor yet?” I asked. “No, this is the first I’ve told anyone about it. I was hoping you would go with me, when we’re both ready” 

We talked for a little while longer so she could calm down before going back out to the party, which had resumed by then. 

I searched the whole house looking for Sandy, but couldn’t find her. I found Frenchie and yelled to get her attention. “Frenchie, have you seen Sandy?” “Oh, Danny. She ran out a while ago. She’s so upset. I tried to go with her, but she insisted she wanted to be alone.” 

I ran out of the house, yelling for Sandy. Someone looked at me and pointed down the street. “She went that way.”

As I was running down the street, I felt a tear fall down my cheek. This might have done it. I might really lose Sandy this time. If I even find her tonight, would could I possibly say to convince her to stay with me? 

It felt as if time was moving in half-speed, as if I had been running for years. I finally found Sandy in the Rydell parking lot. She was sitting on the ground. 

“Sandy, I know you probably don’t want to but can we talk? I know I really screwed up this time.” I said, angry at myself and barely holding back tears. This was not where I wanted to be. I wanted to get all my anger and confusion out by hitting something, but I knew if I didn’t talk to Sandy I would definitely lose her forever.

There was silence for what seemed like hours. “Rizzo?” she said, barely loud enough for me to hear. She turned to look up at me and I could tell she had been crying as well. “Sandy. I’m just as confused and scared as you are right now. I don’t even know how this happened. What do you want me to say?” 

“When did this happen?” she cried. 

I didn’t want to answer her. I knew that the answer would ruin our relationship forever. “I - I..” was all I could manage to say. 

Sandy and I got in a pretty big fight about a month ago, shortly after school started this fall. At the time Rizzo and Kenickie were on their off again stage, fighting about something stupid probably. We were partying one weekend and Rizzo and I were both upset and ended up hooking up like we normally do when they’re fighting. But that was the last time I was with another girl besides Sandy. I swear to it. Now that I’m with Sandy I would never cheat on her.

I have to tell her everything. If she finds out from someone else, she will never talk to me again in my life. I take a deep breath and sit down beside her. Here goes nothing, or should I say everything.

I explain everything to her, making sure not to forget the smallest detail. She’s still crying and clearly very hurt. I’m not sure if we will still have any sort of relationship after tonight. 

“Danny, I don’t know what to say.” she says softly. “I think we need to be apart for a while.”

“Well, Sandy. That’s everything, I’m sorry. I’ll give you some space, but if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I’ll be waiting for you. I have and will love you forever, Sandra.” 

I got up and walked home, leaving her in the parking lot how I found her. 

It’s now been three weeks and I haven’t heard a single word from Sandy. These have been the longest three weeks of my life, not knowing if I will ever get to see or hear from her again in my life. I haven’t been the same Danny Zuko that everyone knows me to be. Well, I haven’t really been that Danny Zuko since Sandy and I made our relationship public. I feel incomplete and lost without Sandy. She made me a better person, and now I don’t know what I am without her.

“Danny, I’m scared.” Rizzo said as we were waiting in the room for the doctor. This is the first time we’ve gone to one of her doctor’s appointments together. 

The door opened and a young nurse dressed in bright colors called, “Betty Rizzo? The doctor is ready for you now. If you could please come with me.”

Rizzo looked at me with frightened eyes. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something to me, but decided not to. I stood up and extended my hand to her. She took it, I took a deep breath and we walked through the doors together. From now on, my life will be changed forever.


End file.
